A Dog's Life 4
by mccabebabe
Summary: Alvez is away so Reid and Garcia are tagged with looking after Roxy. But who's looking after who?


A Dog's Life #4

Criminal Minds

Roxy, Reid, Garcia

As always, thank you to Aut for catching one glaring mistake as well as a few smaller ones, and for making this story better with her suggestions.

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM

The gentle wind whistled softly through her fur as she raced ahead of her companions. Following alongside the path, Roxy darted in and out of the trees that graced both sides of the marked trail. She heard them both panting and huffing, struggling to keep up with her. Remembering her promise, she turned and doubled back to see what was taking them so long. Thirty seconds later, Roxy circled Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid, wound her way between them once, twice and then decided they were just too slow and resumed her own pace again, running ahead along one of the park's many forested trails.

Roxy was familiar with this park. _Master Luke and I come here all the time_ , she'd tried to tell Penelope and Spencer. _I love swimming in the river that's down this way._ They'd laughed at her yapping at them, tugging so hard on the leash that she'd almost tripped Reid.

 _Let me off this,_ Roxy barked at him, _I know I have to stay near you guys._ Reid looked at her doubtfully. _Some genius,_ Roxy thought, _he doesn't understand me._

As she tried to figure out another way to try to explain to him, Garcia knelt to Roxy's level, took hold of the leash and spoke.

"You're such a good doggy, Roxy. If we take this off you, you promise to stay close, don't you girl?"

Garcia indicated the leash. Roxy met her gaze. "Stay close," Garcia repeated as she undid the leash's clasp.

"She's not going to—" Reid started.

"Roxy," Interrupting him, Garcia's attention stayed on the dog as she reiterated, "Roxy, promise?"

She waggled a finger in Roxy's face.

"Promise?"

Roxy looked from Garcia to Reid and back to Garcia then sat down and let out a single bark. _Of course I'll stay near you two! Master Luke would never forgive me if I let you get lost!_

"I'll take that as a yes," Garcia interpreted, releasing Roxy from the leash.

"Garcia, I'm not sure that was a good—"

Roxy barked sharply once ( _Thank you, although the humans didn't get it)_ and trotted away. Every few minutes, the dog would stop and run back to where the humans were as though to check in, and then she'd take off at her own pace again. After the fourth such foray, a squirrel drew her attention and she chased it into the underbrush off to the west of the trail.

Reid and Garcia jogged along at a leisurely pace, chatting amicably. After stocking up on groceries, they had spent the morning at Luke's Alexandria apartment with Roxy before deciding to take her to the nearby forest park for a long, well-deserved walk. Alvez had told them she enjoyed swimming and they'd decided to take her to the huge park that hugged the shore of the Potomac River for several miles.

"It's nice to be completely unplugged from the news and all, isn't it? We've gone almost twenty-four hours without a single drop of blood," Penelope pointed out.

"I'm on my thirty, remember? So far, I've gone sixteen days without a drop of blood. Unless you count the ones from when I cut myself shaving last Tuesday."

She giggled, and then grew serious as they passed a small gathering of people, which included two uniform police officers.

"I wonder what they're loo—" Spencer began, slowing his pace to observe the proceedings about fifty feet away from their position. The two officers were conferring with three other people as the group moved along a trail to their right that led in a southerly direction.

Lightly tugging at his arm, Penelope interrupted, "Nope! Don't ask! We're not working! We are here with Roxy."

He gave her a questioning look and she elaborated, "They're going towards the picnic area in the southern section of the park. Must be some sort of rule violation happening down there," she shrugged.

He nodded and picked up his pace, causing her to speed up as well. When ten minutes had passed since Roxy's last check in with them, they both became worried.

"Roxy!" Garcia called, coming to a stop to concentrate on calling and listening for Roxy. Reid kept running picking up his pace as he raced ahead in the direction they'd last seen the dog.

"Rox!?" Reid called as he ran along the trail and up a hill, "Roxy, come _here!"_ he repeated, making his voice sound as commanding as he could.

It worked. Just seconds later, Roxy appeared from the underbrush to Reid's left, brushing up against his leg with her wildly wagging tail.

Barking madly, she told Reid ' _I was chasing a squirrel, I didn't run off!'_ but of course he didn't understand her. Crouching to her level, he stroked her fur, and told her she was a good dog for coming when he called.

 _I promised Master Luke I'd be a good girl for you,_ she barked.

He laughed at the notion that she'd replied to him although he had no idea what she'd communicated, and ruffled her fur, "Luke said you know this park inside and out. Hey girl, when we're finished this walk, we'll go down to the beach so you can have a swim. He said you'd wanna do that. Okay, girl?" Her tail thumped the ground and Reid smiled. Rising back to his full height, his attention turned to Garcia. He could hear off in the distance that she was still calling for Roxy, and now was calling for him as well.

"Penelope! I found her, we're up here!" Reid called. He started back towards where he'd left Garcia, a few hundred yards behind him. As they approached her, another squirrel ran out in front of Reid and Roxy. The dog veered off the trail into the forest after it and Reid called her back immediately.

"That's what you were after before, isn't it?" he accused her as she returned, ears slightly lowered towards her head but complying instantly with the command.

Roxy tried to look sorry as she looked up at Reid. Garcia watched as the pair neared her and smiled. Roxy trotted alongside Spencer and once they came close enough that Garcia could make eye contact, she broke out in laughter.

"I can't decide which one of you has the more remorseful puppy dog eyes at the moment."

Reid's brow furrowed as he processed Garcia's comment and then he shrugged it off and replied,

"I think she was chasing a squirrel. She came as soon as I called her. Both times." He explained about the second incident and how he concluded that was what had drawn Roxy away in the first place.

"Even when you're off the job, you're profiling someone," Garcia scolded good-naturedly, touching his arm affectionately. She stooped to pet the dog and warned, "See that Roxy, you better be careful, he'll go all BAU on you."

Reid offered a hand to help Penelope stand up and the three of them resumed walking along the trail; the humans taking a leisurely walking pace, the canine trotting out front at double-time. Roxy was careful not to get too far ahead of her human companions. As she reached the top of a hill she stopped and, looking back at Reid and Garcia, emitted a series of shrill barks.

Reid and Garcia were engrossed in a conversation as they started up the hill. Roxy disappeared from their sight for a long moment and then reappeared at the hill's apex.

"—And there's a few new students this term. The Believers case really increased overall interest in the criminology courses at the univer—" he stopped short when he heard Roxy's frantic barking. Making quick eye contact with Garcia, Reid gestured towards the dog and immediately began running towards her.

Roxy continued barking until Reid arrived at her side. He knelt down next to her, stroking along her back but the dog didn't cease her frantic barking.

"Easy, girl, what is it?"

Satisfied she had his full attention, Roxy stepped forward off the trail into the underbrush. Reid rose and followed her.

"Show me, Roxy. What is it, girl?" He pushed aside bushes as he followed Roxy into the denser foliage for several minutes. Roxy made sure they remained within sight of each other as she plunged deeper into the woods. Now that he was following her, Roxy stopped her barking, concentrating instead on leading Reid to her discovery. As they progressed further into the woods, Reid soon realised they were out of Garcia's sight.

"Hold up, Roxy," he directed at the dog as he pulled his iPhone out of a pocket. Quickly he texted Garcia:

 _Following Roxy through woods. Just wait at top of hill._

 _Roger that,_ Garcia replied seconds later.

Returning the phone to his pocket, he resumed following the dog. The sound of leaves and twigs crackling under his feet were punctuated by his own breathing, becoming more and more laboured as he strained with the effort of keeping up with the much faster and agile Malinois. Panting, he paused and called for Roxy to stop.

"I need a minute, girl. Please." Roxy, about ten feet ahead of him doubled back and sat down beside him. He started to wonder if the dog was taking him on some kind of wild goose chase. After catching his breath, he considered calling her off and returning to Garcia on the trail. With the two of them standing still, the distraction of the leaves rustling had stopped and Reid realised he was hearing another sound.

"What the—" he strained his ears, listening for the sound. A moment later, he heard it again and his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my god, that sounds like a child! Roxy, let's go, girl." With fresh resolve, he pursued the dog as they continued their trek through the forest, Reid swatting at branches and mosquitoes. In a matter of minutes, they broke though the woods into a tiny clearing and he gasped. Before them, lying in the trampled grass beneath a tree was a small, semi-conscious child who was crying weakly.

"Good girl, Roxy," he praised the dog before dropping to his knees and examining the little girl. She was covered in bug bites and scratches (not unlike himself, he noted bitterly) and was likely tired, hungry and dehydrated but seemed otherwise unharmed.

"I'm Spencer, what's your name?" he asked in a soft, warm tone. Instead of answering him, the toddler started to cry robustly and he decided she was probably about two years old. "How in the world did you get out here all by yourself like this?" He picked her up and she immediately buried her face into his shoulder and shuddered. Holding her tightly in one arm, he liberated his phone from his pocket with his other hand and then held down its home button. Siri flicked on and he spoke.

"Siri call Garcia," deciding texting with one hand would be slower than just calling her.

"Reid! What's up?" she replied as soon as the connection was made.

"I think I know why those police are here, Garcia. Call 9-1-1 Penelope, and stay where you are. I found a little girl in the woods here. She's okay but she must be missing. I'm betting that's what the police presence is about." He paused as he leaned down to get past a low hanging tree and keep his balance in the process.

"Spencer?! Are you all right?" the sudden silence made Garcia anxious. A moment later he replied.

"Sorry. It's hard to keep talking while I'm bushwhacking and carrying a two year old."

"Okay, okay, Your Compassionate Braininess. Concentrate on getting back here, I'll call them ASAP. And EMS too. And be careful, mon petit."

"Thanks, Penelope," he acknowledged and put the phone away. "Okay, little girl, we're gonna get out of here and find out where you belong. It's okay, sweetie." To Roxy, he commanded, "Take us back to Garcia, Rox." The dog tilted her head as she made eye contact with Reid. _Of course! Isn't that my job?_ She barked, knowing full well that while he didn't understand what she said, he'd interpret her actions and follow her to safety.

Fifteen arduous minutes later, Spencer Reid emerged from the bush toting a now sleeping toddler. Roxy's tail wagged happily at the sight of Garcia, who immediately rushed forward and then stopped short when she saw the child was sleeping.

"Poor Livy, she's been missing for over two hours," Garcia reported. She eyed Reid up and down, noting all the scratches and dug into her purse, extracting a bottle of water. "Here, give her to me," she directed and offering Reid the much-needed water. After handing Livy over to Penelope, he opened the bottle and drained the water in one long swallow as Garcia spoke.

"EMS is on the way, it's a little tricky coming along this trail for them. And this little girl's name is Olivia Brighton. She got separated from the rest of her family who were having a picnic here in the park earlier today. We're a good mile away from where they were though; it's incredible she got so far away! The family searched for her for an hour and then decided they better call the cops."

Garcia didn't forget the real heroine. "Roxy, you are such a good, good girl, finding Livy like this! When we get home, you are gonna get a big treat!"

Roxy's attention diverted to something behind Garcia and Penelope turned around to see two emergency medical services personnel approaching them, one carrying an equipment bag. The same police officers they'd seen earlier and a young couple whose pace doubled upon sighting Reid, Garcia and their small charge followed them close behind.

"Livy!" the relieved mother cried out, scrambling to reach them and take her daughter back from Garcia's care. After allowing a brief reunion, the EMS attendant gently took Olivia from her mother to begin an examination and to administer first aid. While one EMS member tended to the baby, the other briefly checked Reid over before returning to his partner.

The police officers took statements from Reid and Garcia and acknowledged Roxy's role in Olivia's safe recovery and then the child's parents descended upon the two BAU members to express their thanks and appreciation. As the EMS personnel moved to usher the reunited family back down the trail towards the waiting ambulance, little Olivia's arms stretched out from her mother's hold. Her hand reached out for Reid and he reciprocated.

"You're safe now, Olivia, be a good girl," he smiled. The child giggled and waved her hand at Roxy.

"Doggy!" she exclaimed. "Doggy!"

Roxy recognised she was being acknowledged and stepped towards Olivia and her mother. Sarah Brighton stooped down to allow Olivia to give Roxy a very deserved pat on the head.

"You are such a good dog, Roxy. Thank you," she praised as she supervised the child's interaction with the canine.

"Doggy!" Olivia squealed again and then clapped her little hands as her mother rose again and after giving Reid one more hug, the groups dispersed: the police, EMS and the Brightons towards the park exit and the BAU duo headed to the beach to let Roxy have her swim.

Ninety minutes later Reid, Garcia and Roxy arrived at Luke Alvez' apartment. Penelope unlocked the door and ushered the others inside, immediately shooing a weary Spencer to the sofa in the living room.

"Just relax there for a bit, Heroic One, while I give Roxy her supper. And the treat I promised her," she added, addressing the last sentence to Roxy.

The dog hadn't forgotten the promise and padded into the kitchen behind Penelope. Roxy waited patiently while Garcia opened the refrigerator and removed several containers.

 _The biscuits! I want biscuits!_ Roxy barked as the plastic tub containing them was removed from the cold box, hoping Garcia would understand. Her tail thumped happily against the floor when she realised that Garcia had indeed comprehended what she'd just told her. Two biscuits were offered to the happy dog who busied herself devouring those while Penelope chopped up the fruits and vegetables for Roxy's dinner.

Half an hour later, Roxy had been fed and Garcia was just putting the finishing touches on dinner for herself and Spencer. She retrieved a bottle of Italian red wine from a cupboard and opened it, leaving it on the counter to breathe for a few minutes. After dishing out spaghetti into two plates, Penelope ladled sauce over each, added silverware and then picked up the plates and headed out to the living room.

Spencer was fast asleep on the sofa. He'd started in a sitting position but had apparently toppled over and his head rested on the sofa's left arm. Penelope smiled, and returned to the kitchen to retrieve Parmesan cheese and the salads she'd made. After setting them on the coffee table, she made one more trip back to the kitchen for the wine and glasses.

She poured wine into the glasses, set the bottle on the table and then knelt down on the floor in front of Reid. Gently, she rocked his shoulder and whispered, "Spencer, dinner's ready."

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled appreciatively at Garcia's efforts. He sat up immediately and moved to make a spot for Penelope on the sofa. 

After the first forkful of spaghetti, he proclaimed it delicious. "Thanks so much for making dinner, Pen. It's great."

"After the day you had, My Dear 187, dinner, some wine and probably a nice hot bath later?"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome." He made a face as a thought occurred to him, "I should've washed up before dinner."

"Oh heck no, Spencer. Rest, food and then decorum I think, after your adventure in rescuing little Olivia."

"Roxy did most of the work," he corrected.

"Roxy found her, but you carried her back to her family and soothed her distress."

"I'm just glad you got medical and found her parents as quickly as you did. And that she's okay."

"We're a good team, the three of us. Right, Roxy?" Garcia said inclusively. Roxy barked at the sound of her name and made her way into the living room, flopping down on the floor in front of Penelope who reached out and patted her head. The humans ate their dinner and Roxy wagged her tail happily at their feet. Reid raised his wine glass and laughingly toasted them,

"To us, the newest incarnation of the Three Musketeers."

Garcia clinked her glass against his and repeated, "To us."

She leaned her head against his shoulder affectionately as she sipped her wine. He slipped an arm around her shoulder and tilted his head down to touch hers.

Their shared moment was interrupted when Garcia's phone beeped signaling an incoming text. She moved to extract the phone from her purse on the floor in front of them and laughed when she saw the message.

"It's from Luke," she announced, reading aloud, "Hope you guys have had a restful day. And that Roxy hasn't been any trouble."

Penelope's eyes met Spencer's and they both broke out in laughter and at their feet, Roxy thumped her tail approvingly.

CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*


End file.
